Wishing
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Vala wishes...oh, how she wishes. But it's too late. He's gone forever. DV
1. Part One

_**Wishing you were somehow here again**_

_**Wishing you were somehow near**_

Vala Mal Doran shivered against the bitter snow and clutched her arms to try to warm herself. She used to like winter. She used to have the greatest time with snow angels and snowball fights and ice-skating and that Earth tradition the team had introduced to her…Christmas. But as of one year ago, to this date, she hated winter. For winter was dead and grey. It was cold and dreary. But above all, winter was when _he_ had died. Vala had caught the stupid flu, brought on by the cold of winter, and had had to stay at home. The rest of the team went on what was _supposed_ to be a routine mission but of course it didn't turn out that way. When the team had come back it was too late. She hadn't even gotten to say good-bye.

"Mommy?"

Vala looked down to the little baby girl in her arms and forced a smile on her lips.

"Yes, Morgan, sweetie?"

Little Morgan pointed in front of them. "Daddy?"

Vala looked to the snow-covered gravestone her daughter was indicating, swallowing down the tears, and nodded.

"Yes. That's Daddy."

Vala walked closer and knelt down, burying Morgan deeper into her coat, leaving the child's head out as to show her the gravestone. The moisture on her face increasing with her sorrow, Vala brushed away the snow and read the etching.

_Daniel Nicholas Jackson_

_lies here_

_Loving Friend and Father_

_The Universe Is Dimmer Without You_

"I can imagine the look on his face if he had ever found out about you," Vala whispered into Morgan's hair. "I imagine he'd have been completely shocked, maybe thinking I was toying with him at first. But imagine his excitement, his pride, his love." Now the tears were flowing freely. "Oh, Daniel. I wish…I wish you could see your daughter. She has your eyes and your smile. I wish you knew. I wish you knew I love you. I wish…I wish I had been there. Then maybe—maybe you'd still be here. Not rotting away in the dirt. Maybe we'd…we'd have more kids. And Teal'c wouldn't have left. And Cam would still laugh. And Jack wouldn't be so angry with everyone. And Sam wouldn't be struggling with depression. And Adria wouldn't have committed suicide when she realized the truth about the Ori. Maybe." Vala stopped for a moment, her sobs overtaking her. "But we'll never know, will we, Morgan?" she squeaked in hysteria. "It's too late…it's too late…"

She knelt where she was for what seemed like hours, her face growing numb with the mixture of wet and cold. She wished and hoped and dreamed with all her might that things were different.

"Vala?"

Vala turned to see four familiar faces standing behind her. Sam smiled wistfully, a forced smile.

"Guess we all had the same idea."

Vala nodded dumbly, stroking Morgan's hair.

"Don't see much of you anymore," Jack commented gruffly, an obvious attempt to be civilized. "How's the kid doing?"

"Morgan is fine," Vala whispered.

"You have been crying, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c observed sadly.

"And _you_ came back," Vala shot back bitterly.

Teal'c nodded. "However, only for today. I came to pay my respects to Dr. Jackson."

Vala nodded glumly, sniffling. "I loved him," she said softly.

"Did we ever tell you what he said before…well, before it happened?" Cam asked, walking forward and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Vala shook her head, fighting back the second round of sobs.

"We had been talking about the bad case of flu you'd gotten and then just about your progress in fitting in and then just about _you_ in general when he mentioned how…how he'd never admit it to anyone else but how he loved you. He said he didn't know why because you could be such a pain sometimes but how your selflessness after Adria was born and your just all-around fun seemed to make up for it," Cam told her. "And you know how reserved he was. He never told anyone his feelings like that unless it was a really strong emotion that he couldn't hold in. He loved you, Vala. He loved all of us." Cam stood back up, looking at the rest of the friends. "We've _all_ been being idiots, letting this grief take over our lives. He wouldn't have liked us turning into something we aren't. It's been a year now. Time to move on. Time to remember him, but to continue on with our lives."

Jack smiled wryly. "Bravo, Colonel. Wonderful speech."

"He is correct, however," Teal'c pointed out. "We are still a team. We are SG-1."

"But Teal'c, you're only here for one day," Vala argued. "And, Jack, you're in too high of a position. And Sam, you can't go off world while you're taking those anti-depressant pills. And _I_ have to take care of Morgan."

Sam smiled, a weak but not a forced smile. "One step at a time, Vala. We'll get back to normal eventually."

Vala smiled and took Cam's outstretched hand to help upright herself.

"Dinner at my house," he declared. "Sort of a reunion thing. How's that sound?"

Everyone agreed automatically. And as the quintet left the cemetery, Vala hoisted Morgan up on her shoulder. Morgan gazed back to her father's gravestone and cooed happily.

"Daddy!" she giggled. "Buh-buh, Daddy!"

Turning at her daughter's cry, Vala smiled. "Bye, Daniel. I love you."

_"Good-bye Vala."_

_**No more memories, no more silent tears**_

_**No more gazing across the wasted years**_

_**Help me to say good-bye**_

_**Help me say good-bye**_

_A/N: Song is Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from The Phantom of the Opera._

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	2. Part Two

_**All that I'm living for**_

_**All that I'm dying for**_

"Wow. This is exciting," Samantha Carter said sarcastically as the team came through the Stargate. "Trees."

The team, sans Vala, was on a routine mission. Vala hadn't come because of the bad case of the flu she had caught, brought on by the harsh winter back home.

"Right. Its official, Sam," Daniel joked light-heartedly. "You've been hanging out too much with Jack."

Sam glared at Daniel, her cheeks flushing. Daniel grinned at her.

"Bet Vala'll be so disappointed when she learns we left her for _this_," Cameron Mitchell said, gesturing at the dense forest around them.

"Bugs me we had to leave without her knowing," Daniel muttered. Sam and Cam shared a grin before Sam asked slyly,

"Why's that?"

Daniel's ears turned pink as he stuck his tongue out at her. "Just a feeling."

"It is a bad case of the flu," Teal'c commented.

"I wonder if it hit her harder because she's not from Earth," Sam mused.

"Other than that you could easily pass her off as an Earthling," Cam commented.

"'Earthling'?" Daniel repeated, laughing. Cam grinned at him.

"Yeah, okay, that sounded stupid," he admitted.

"Vala has progressed in her mannerisms," Teal'c added. Daniel snorted.

"She doesn't jump at the opportunity to have sex every day anymore!"

"Basically because she's already _had_ sex with every guy on the base," Cameron pointed out. Sam laughed.

"Oh really?"

Cam flushed and shot a glance at Teal'c's raised eyebrow. "Well. Not _every_one."

"And of course not you!" Sam laughed. Daniel joined in.

"You keep telling yourself that, Cameron."

"Well it's not like _you_ haven't had sex with her, Jackson!" Cam argued, his face a dark shade of red.

"I never said that," Daniel replied good-naturedly. "And I don't count."

"And why not?" Cam demanded. Daniel suddenly grew quiet. Taken off guard, Cam glanced worriedly at him. "Jackson?"

"I'd never admit this to anyone else but…I love her."

Simultaneously, the two colonels grinned. Sam's was more of a mother-like smile, whilst Cam's was quite triumphant. Even Teal'c couldn't resist the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Daniel noticed.

"And I know you guys guessed a long time ago but I don't care. Really, I don't know _why_ I feel the way I do. She can be such a pain in the ass. But her moments of selflessness, especially after Adria was born, and her just…fun with life, I guess, makes up for it." Daniel grinned sheepishly. "And that was extremely cheesy but."

Cam applauded. "Amazing shpeel. Encore, encore."

Daniel shook his head. "I think it's _your_ turn to spill your guts."

"What?"

Daniel laughed. "Carolyn Lam for you, Cam. And Sam, you've got Jack. Teal'c even _you_ have a girl."

"And who would that be, Dr. Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Ishta!"

Cam laughed. "He got you there, big T. Can't deny it."

"_You_ cannot deny your fancy for Dr. Lam, Colonel," Teal'c shot back.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, smoke filling their visions. They could hear foul swearing in Daniel's voice as they hurried to relocate each other. Soon the smoke cleared and they could see the archeologist lying on the ground, his right pants leg steadily soaking with blood.

"Jackson!" Cam yelled, scrambling towards him. "What the hell was that? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Daniel bit through gritted teeth. "Must've stepped on some sort of mine or something."

"Let's see your leg," Sam said hurriedly, reaching to cut away the cloth. Daniel batted her hand away.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"We should return to Earth," Teal'c suggested. Daniel shook his head.

"We should find out what's going on."

"Okay, first, it's none of our business," Cam argued. "Second, we don't want to run into any more mines. Third, can you even _walk_?"

Daniel glared at him before turning on his left hip to hoist himself up. Making a sour face at the pain, he stood and hobbled forward a few steps. Then he turned around and gave Cam a death glare. The colonel raised his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Blame's on you, though."

Daniel didn't reply but turned back away and continued walking. With an annoyed sigh, the rest of the team followed. After awhile, Daniel's hobbling lessened, along with the density of the forest. Soon they could see a lone man with his back to them. Daniel approached him.

"Hello. My name's Daniel."

The man turned around slowly, a small gun in his hand.

"Hello."

The next few minutes whirled past abnormally fast. There was a small bang and Daniel staggered backwards, a look of utter shock etched on his face.

"No!" Sam screamed.

"Jackson!" Cam bellowed. Teal'c turned on the man, his P90 aimed for his heart.

"You will regret that," he vowed.

Daniel's eyes glazed and rolled up into his head. Limply, he fell to the ground, Sam dropping to her knees beside him.

"No…" Quickly, she checked his pulse.

Meanwhile, reinforcements for the unknown man were rushing into view. Cam stood by Teal'c aggressively when suddenly the oncoming force opened fire. Cam swore loudly as he returned fire and bellowed to the large Jaffa beside him.

"Teal'c, grab Daniel! We're going home…_now!_"

No one argued but immediately did as Cameron ordered. They sprinted to the 'gate and Sam stumbled forward to dial Earth's address. Cam stood at her side, bouncing with anticipation. He glanced at her and frowned.

"Pull yourself together, Sam!" he said, harsher than was necessary. Sam's face was red and great, heaving sobs racked her shoulders. She shook her head frantically.

"I checked his pulse, Cameron," she told him. "And the bullet hit his heart…"

"Are you—"

"He's dead, Cameron!" she screamed, turning her hysteric expression his way. He stared at her, not wanting to believe, but somehow…

The wormhole opened and Cam snapped to action. Quickly, he ushered Sam through.

"Go, go." He turned to Teal'c who had a disturbed expression resting on his face.

"Colonel—"

Cam shook his head. They were still coming, whoever they were. "Just go, Teal'c. I'm right behind you."

Luckily the Jaffa didn't argue.

_**Take my darkest fears and play them**_

_**Like a lullaby**_

_**Like a reason why**_

"Colonel Carter!" Landry cried, surprised by her arrival. "You're back early…what's wrong?" He had just caught sight of her horribly flushed face, tear-stained and frightening. Right then, Teal'c came through with a very limp Daniel slung over his shoulder. Landry hit the com.

"Carolyn, get a med team over here _now_."

"It's too late," Cam called to him, walking down the ramp dejectedly. Landry frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean, Colonel?"

Cam looked up, meeting Landry's furrowed brow with tear-brimmed eyes.

"He's already dead."

Landry could feel his heart plop into his stomach. He tried to smile reassuringly. "Oh, come on. It's Daniel!"

Sam shook her head. "No, General. It…feels different." She coughed harshly. "He's gone…forever."

_**I could have run forever**_

_**But how far would I have come**_

_**Without mourning your love**_

_A/N: Song is All That I'm Living For by Evanescence._

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	3. Part Three

_**My lover's gone**_

_**His boots no longer by my door**_

_**He left at dawn**_

_**And as I slept I felt him go**_

_**Returns no more**_

Still half asleep from her recent nap, Vala Mal Doran stumbled into the eerily quiet briefing room. She took a glance at the team and frowned. Samantha Carter looked dead, save the red swelling around her wet eyes. Cameron Mitchell had his head resting on the table, arms thrown over it. Teal'c stared, eyes squinting with anger, at absolutely nothing, every buff muscle tensed. General Landry had a resigned expression on his face, an utter look of defeat and despair. And Daniel Jackson…wasn't there.

"What's _wrong_ with everyone?" Vala asked irritably, an effect of the case of flu she had caught. "And where's Danny?"

It stayed silent until Cam finally raised his head and met her confused stare.

"We went on a routine mission…didn't tell you cuz you were resting. And…" He bit his lower lip and looked down at his knees. Vala waited for him to continue but her patience was raw and short.

"And what?" she demanded.

"Daniel was shot, Vala," Landry told her, his voice hoarse. "He was shot in the heart."

Vala blinked blankly, her eyes wide and suddenly very awake. "What?"

"Daniel Jackson has fallen," Teal'c clarified. Somehow his deep, authorative voice made it true, made it final. Each syllable felt like a boulder dropping into her belly, a dagger ripping her heart in two.

"No…" she whispered, taking a horrified step backwards. Then she smiled weakly. "It's Daniel!" she insisted. "He'll be back." But even as she said it, she knew he wouldn't. She let out a stifled cry and stumbled back a few more steps before spinning around and running back to her quarters. After fumbling with her keycard and sliding it through the slot, Vala threw open the door and flung herself on top of her messy bed. There she stayed until the next morning, sobbing with her entire soul, memories of _her_ Daniel spinning chaotically around in her mind.

_**I will not watch the ocean**_

_**My lover's gone**_

_**No earthly ships will ever**_

_**Bring him home again**_

Later the next day, Vala was sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary, waiting for Dr. Carolyn Lam to come back with the results on Vala's flu. Still in a sorrowful daze from the news of Daniel's demise, the ex-con stared stoically at her feet until Carolyn bustled back into view.

"Well, good news is your flu's clearing up," she told Vala, looking at her clipboard. "Also…there's something else you might want to know."

Vala merely grunted in reply. Carolyn looked up and gave her a sympathetic look before continuing.

"You're pregnant."

Vala's head snapped up to stare at the doctor. Carolyn smiled at her warily.

"Not really my place to ask, but do you know who the father is?"

Vala could only stare with wild eyes. After a long pause, in which Carolyn grew extremely concerned, Vala nodded quickly and burst into sudden, hysteric sobs. Carolyn stood frozen and shocked before realizing what was wrong. With a painful pang of sympathy, Carolyn dropped her clipboard and scuttled to Vala's side, wrapping her into a comforting embrace.

"Oh, Vala, I'm so sorry," she whispered soothingly. "It was Daniel, wasn't it? I'm so sorry…"

And so they stayed there for hours, wrapped in each other's arms, relishing in the comfort only a woman can give another.

_**My lover's gone**_

_**I know that kiss will be my last**_

_**No more his song**_

_**The tune upon his lips has passed**_

_**I sing alone**_

_A/N: Song is My Lover's Gone by Dido._

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	4. Part Four

_**Oh, I am what I am**_

_**I do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

Daniel Jackson looked down and gave Vala Mal Doran, who had just attached herself to his arm, a strange look. She met it and made the attempt to smile.

"It's dark," she explained. Daniel suppressed a bark of laughter. The team was on a pressing mission, one of those the-galaxy's-in-danger-and-we're-it's-only-hope type missions, and were currently exploring an ancient, deserted castle. Before coming in, Cameron Mitchell had compared it to a haunted house crossed with Lord of the Rings. It also happened to be murkily dark, the kind of darkness you could almost feel literally pressing down on you. Daniel and Vala had ended up in the back of the party, actually quite a bit away from Sam, Teal'c and Cam.

"So you're afraid of the dark?" Daniel teased. Vala stuck her tongue out at him.

"When I'm in an unfamiliar place where there could possibly be some sort of dangerous beastie lurking in the shadows that'll pop out and eat me, yes, I'm quite frightened of the dark," Vala replied. Daniel laughed.

"But clutching my arm so hard I can't feel it anymore helps, does it?"

Vala grinned. "It releases some of the tension." She paused. "Can you _really_ not feel your arm?" she asked worriedly. Daniel laughed again.

"No, I'm fine, Vala."

Suddenly the floor beneath them disappeared and the two of them dropped. They hit the ground on their feet, a painful shock flashing up their legs. Vala swore under her breath in a language Daniel hadn't actually heard before. Both of them glanced upwards to the ceiling, at the hole far above their heads.

"Great," Daniel muttered. "And I bet the others don't know we're down here."

Vala sighed and looked around at the pitch black surrounding her. Then she screamed. In one fluent movement, she let go of her hold on Daniel and took a step backwards, colliding with a wall. Daniel, alarmed, shot a look her direction to see her staring, horrified, at something in front of them. The linguist followed her gaze to see one of the strangest sights.

Not twenty feet ahead of the friends, hidden, for the most part, by the darkness was a face. It was square, about two feet in diameter, and a light, tan-ish color. The eyes were a startling black and white. It had no nose, hair or ears of any sort and its mouth was slightly curved in one of the most unnerving smiles. Though very cartoon-like, it easily managed to scare Daniel out of his wits. And his nerves only stretched farther when they could hear a bass chuckle emitting from the… thing. As it laughed, slowly it backed farther into the shadows.

Ignoring Vala's soft whimpering, Daniel clutched his P90 and moved forward to follow the face. Taking extremely cautious steps, Daniel squinted into the black, trying to find the monster. Suddenly the tip of his gun hit something… something hard, but squishy, like flesh. The linguist frowned at it and looked up slightly to see the face not six inches from Daniel's. With a bellow, Daniel jumped back and let off a few rounds from his P90. The chuckle started up again and the face backed away. Daniel gritted his teeth and pushed forward, Vala pleading with him to come back.

After a few moments, Daniel hit something again, but this time it was solid. He looked up to make sure it wasn't the face (it wasn't) and reached a hand out to touch whatever it was. All he felt was a wall. Running his hands along it, he felt no doors, no windows, and no means of escape. In fact, he traveled all the way back to Vala with a hand on both walls on either side of him and could detect no way the face could've left the room. Which only meant it was still there somewhere… or it had the ability to walk through walls.

"Daniel?" Vala whispered, sounding like she was on the edge of her wits.

"Hm?" Daniel asked, distracted with the mystery of the face.

"Where'd you go?" Once he was close enough, Vala attached herself to his arm again.

"Tried to follow…_it_," he said, for lack of a better word. "It disappeared. There's no way it could've left…it just…vanished."

"I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life," Vala whispered, letting go of his arm and wrapping hers around his torso. Daniel didn't even attempt to push her off, instead, he ran a comforting hand through her thick, black hair.

"Cam and the others'll find us soon enough," he promised.

"I can still hear it laughing!" Vala chocked, clutching him tighter. Daniel listened for a moment. He could hear the chuckling too. But as he looked around himself, he couldn't see it.

"Its okay, Vala," he whispered into her hair soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'm here." After a moment of silence, Daniel could feel Vala shaking. He realized she was crying.

"Shhhh…" he soothed, slightly alarmed. "Shhh…"

He slid a finger under her chin and nudged her head up to gaze into her dimly lit eyes. There they stood for a while, staring deeply into windows of eternity before Daniel leaned his head closer and brushed her lips tenderly with his. It was a careful movement, not quite sure of his own intentions, but the touch lit off a spark and they both entered into a world of bliss.

_**And I won't leave**_

_**And I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

"Jackson?"

Daniel looked up at the opening above him to see Cameron leaning over it, squinting into the darkness. Daniel grinned.

"We're in here, Cam," he called. Immediately, he looked down to Vala's sleeping figure and shook her gently. "Vala. They've found us. We're getting out of here."

Vala stirred and yawned, sitting up. She looked down at herself. "I'm dressed!" she commented in surprise. Daniel grinned.

"You were getting cold," he explained. Vala grinned.

"Thanks."

"Here," Sam called to them, throwing down a rope. "Climb up."

Daniel moved aside to let Vala go first. Vala grabbed a hold of the rope and hoisted herself up cautiously. Daniel sighed with relief and glanced around at the pitch-black room. His eyes widened and he turned back to Vala.

"Vala…" he hissed warningly. "You might want to hurry."

Vala shot him a confused glance, catching what he was looking at on her way. It was the face. A burst of adrenaline shot through her system and she scrambled up the rope as fast as she could. Daniel kept his gaze on the face and swore softly. It was moving closer.

"Vala, faster," he urged. Vala shot up the rope. Immediately, Daniel grabbed it himself and scrambled up, watching the thing lumber closer and closer, chuckling all the while. Finally, he hoisted himself onto the floor and rolled away from the hole. When he turned around to stare at it, he saw a light tan, bulky hand reaching up through it, then slowly sinking back down. Everyone stared at the black hole dumbly.

"What the hell was that?" Cam asked incredulously. Daniel stood up, Vala running to grab his arm.

"We don't know," Daniel replied grimly. "But whatever it was it sure enjoyed scaring us out of our wits the entire time we were down there."

"Sorry it took us so long to find you," Sam apologized. "We hadn't noticed you guys had disappeared."

Daniel shook his head. "'S'okay."

Suddenly they heard a thump and all five looked to the hole. Two bulky hands were resting on the floor, tensing as if to pull the thing that owned the hands up to their level.

"We're leaving," Daniel declared.

"What about—" Cam began to argue.

"We're leaving," Daniel repeated. With that, he grabbed Vala's hand and they ran to the Stargate, not once looking back.

_**And I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_A/N: Song is Here With Me by Dido._

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	5. Part Five

The reunited team sat silently in Cameron's living room. Samantha had put in a CD that she had had in her car and they were all listening to it. Before putting it into the stereo player, she had explained it was a mix of songs that had reminded her of Daniel…they all had to admit all of the songs fit him perfectly. Each person in the room listened, sweet memories of the archeologist running through their minds.

Jack bit back a smile as he remembered the awkward, clumsy man he had first met, always curious and wanting to learn.

Sam cried freely as she remembered meeting the strange man on Abydos. She had automatically had a liking for him.

Teal'c remembered the noble man he had taught and had been taught by in return.

Cameron remembered his efforts to get SG-1 back together and the trouble he had had with the stubborn archeologist.

Vala… Vala simply remembered, bouncing Morgan gently on her knee. She remembered first meeting him on Prometheus and she remembered coming to SGC to find her Daniel to help her with the treasure…

The currently playing song finished and the CD moved on to the next track. Sam looked up.

"This is the last one," she told them quietly. "It's Josh Groban."

They all tuned in to listen intently to the lyrics.

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And there in the shadows I see your light**_

_**You come to me out of my dreams across**_

_**The night**_

_**You take my hand**_

_**Though you may be so many stars away**_

_**I know that our spirits and souls are one**_

_**We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun**_

_**So here we'll stay**_

_**For always, forever**_

_**Beyond here and on to eternity**_

_**For always, forever**_

_**For us there's no time and no space**_

_**No barrier love won't erase**_

_**Wherever you go**_

_**I still know**_

_**In my heart you will be**_

_**With me**_

_**From this day on I'm certain that I'll never be alone**_

_**I know what my heart must have always known**_

_**That love has a power that's all its own**_

_**And for always, forever**_

_**Now we can fly**_

_**And for always and always**_

_**We will go on beyond goodbye**_

_**For always, forever**_

_**Beyond here and on to eternity**_

_**For always and ever**_

_**You'll be a part of me**_

_**And for always, forever**_

_**A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky**_

_**And for always and always**_

_**We will go on**_

_**Beyond goodbye**_

Morgan glanced around at the adults around her as the song came to an end and saw every single one of them at least had a tear in their eye. She smiled. As she snuggled closer to her mother, she could feel another presence in the room and picked up her head to look around. She saw nothing new, but somehow…. She smiled wider as she felt something unseen kiss her cheek.

_"I love you, Morgan."_

_Daniel straightened and glanced at his friends, not a single one knowing he was there. He smiled, tears welling up in his eyes._

_"I love all of you. And I miss you too."_

_A/N: Song is For Always by Josh Groban._

_Thank you to Fiara Fantasy for beta-ing._

_Thank you to everyone who has, are, or will review and/or read. I love you all!_

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
